List of Events
Historic Events *Nirvana's Creation *Makarov Dreyar: Fairy Tail's New Master *Zekua Melon writes DAYBREAK (The Writing of DAYBREAK) *Cana joins Fairy Tail (Cana Alberona joins Fairy Tail) *Ur turns into Ice (The Sealing of Deliora) *Slave revolt in the Tower of Heaven (Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt) *Erza joins Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet joins Fairy Tail) *Mystogan meets Wendy (Mystogan Meets Wendy) *Evacuation of One-Hundred Eggs (The 100-Egg Evacuation) *Ultear and Meredy: Mother and Daughter (A City is Destroyed & a Relationship Blooms) *Karen's Death (Death of Karen Lilica) *Death of Lisanna Strauss ;Macao arc *Meeting in Hargeon Town *Lucy Hearfilia joins Fairy Tail *Search for Macao *Macao Conbolt reunites with his son (Conbolt Reunion) ;Daybreak arc *Lucy makes a contract with Nikora *Team Natsu is formed (Team Natsu's Formation) *Team Natsu infiltrates Duke Everlue's Mansion (The Infiltration of Everlue Mansion) *Everlue's mansion is destroyed (The Destruction of Everlue Mansion) *"DAYBREAK" become "DEAR KABY" (DAYBREAK's Revelation) ;Lullaby arc *Erza and Gray join Team Natsu *Eisenwald takes Oshibana Town's station hostage *Lucy acquires Virgo *Lullaby awakens (Lullaby's Awakening) *Guild Master's meeting building is destroyed *Erza Scarlet's arrest (The Arrest & Trial of Erza Scarlet) ;Galuna Island arc *Team Natsu takes on a S-Class job *Team Natsu meets the Cursed Villagers *Deliora is found in Galuna Island *Ur's pupils reunite (Pupils Reunited) *Team Lyon tries destroys the village *Erza arrives at Galuna Island (Titania Descends: Erza Joins the Fray) *The temple tilts *Deliora is released (The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release) *Galuna Island villager's memories return + Team Natsu leaves Galuna Island + Lucy acquires Sagittarius (Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission) ;Phantom Lord arc *Gajeel damages the First Fairy Tail Building *Fairy Tail declares war on Phantom Lord *Lucy is taken hostage *Makarov is drained of his Magic power *Natsu rescues Lucy from Phantom *Erza vs. Jupiter *Lucy is taken to a safe place (?) *Fairy Tail infiltrates Phantom Lord's Headquarters *Phantom Lord's Headquarters turns into Phantom MKII *Elfman achieves Full-Body Take Over *Juvia sees the cleared sky for the first time (?) *Erza infiltrates Phantom MKII (?) *Gajeel takes Lucy hostage *Natsu saves Lucy from Gajeel *Fairy Tail's Building is destroyed *Mystogan vists Porlyusica *Makarov arrives + Makarov ends the war *Lucy return home (Lucy's Resolution) *Makarov's trial ;Loke arc *Team Natsu in a play *Pillow war in Balsam Village *Loke leaves Fairy Tail *Lucy's audience before the Celestial Spirit King + Lucy acquires Leo + Loke returns to the Celestial Spirit World (Leo's Return) ;Tower of Heaven arc *Team Natsu goes on vacation *Erza and Happy are kidnapped *Rescue Team to the Tower of Heaven *Magic Council meeting about Etherion *Erza's reunion with Simon and Sho *Trinity Raven appears (Trinity Raven Descends) *Heaven's Game *Etherion is fired *Ultear destroys the Magic Council building (The Magic Council is Destroyed!) *Simon's Death *Erza's Sacrifice *Farewell Fairy Tail Ceremony ;Fighting Festival arc *Renovation of the Fairy Tail Building *Juvia and Gajeel join Fairy Tail *Laxus returns to Magnolia *Miss Fairy Tail Contest *The Battle of Fairy Tail begins *Mystogan return to Magnolia *Thunder Palace is activated *Mirajane's power returns (Satan's Descent) *Porlyusica visits Makarov *Mystogan's face is revealed *Destruction of the Thunder Palace *Laxus is Excommunicated *Fantasia *Jude stalks Lucy ;Oracion Seis arc *Light Team Assembled *Christina's Destruction *Jellal's Resurrection *Nirvana's Activation *Jallal's sacrifice attempt *Jura protects against explosion (?) *Zero's Awakening *Nirvana's Destrcution *Jellal's and Hoteye's arrest *Celebration at Cait Shelter + Wendy joins FT ;Edolas arc *Lucy's new spirits *Gildarts retuns *Gajeel looks for a cat *Wendy's reunion with Mystogan *Anima takes Magnolia *To The Other World: Edolas *Meet the other Fairy Tail *Erza Knightwalker: The Fairy Hunter (?) *Buying Illegal Magic *Lucy meets Lucy *Infiltration to the Royal Palace *Welcome to Extalia *Regain your Wings (?) *The Lacrima breaks *War in the Royal City *The Dragon Chain Cannon is fired *Exceeds fight to save their homeland *Dorma Anim is released *New King of Edolas *Return to Earth Land *Take Over Siblings reunion ;S-Class Trial arc *Lisanna's welcome back party *Meeting of the New Magic Council *Zeref's Return *The S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial Begins! *S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial: Power and Luck *S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial: Search for the Grave *Grimoire Heart infiltrates Tenrou Island *The Seven Kin of Purgatory Descend *The Magic Council involved (?) *Zoldeo's Death (?) *Cana, Lucy and Gray split (?) *Gray meets Ur's daughter *Cana acquires Fairy Glitter *The Fairies Unite: Laxus' Return *The Victory of the Fairies (?) *Conflict in Grimoire Heart's Airship *Ultear and Meredy escape *Destruction Descends: Good Bye Tenrou Team ;X791 arc *Twilight Ogre trashes Fairy Tail *Tenrou Team Returns: Seven Years of Nothingness *The Years Lost: The Changing Times *Death of Jude Heartfilia *Fairy Tail's New Master? *Shocking Revelation: Porlyusica's Identity *To Be the Top Guild (?) *Training at the Beach *Danger in the Celestial Spirit World? *Guilds get ready for the Tournament (?) *Independent Guild: Meet Crime Sorcière *Unlock Your Hidden Potential: Erza and Jellal's reunion *Welcome to the Capital: Crocus! *New Dragons Slayer *Preliminaries: The Sky Labyrinth